Baecation-A Boogie wit da Hoodie Pt 10
by Rayrayndem
Summary: Vaction


You get to you location you look at Erik, he back at you and smiles "fuck it why not." You smile. You walk into the restaurant you are seated next to the window, "so your plan was just to be drunk all day and all night and fuck like cats in heat all night?" you asked with glossy eyes, " yeah plus I got some stuff I wanna try out on you cause tonight anything goes." He smirks. Your conversation was cut short you noticed your waiter walking over; "hello my name is Michael and I'll be serving you." The brown skin man came over he was tall, with really nice teeth and dimples. "Hey Michael has anyone ever told you, you look like that black guy that was in That Awkward moment?" You asked, "yeah I get that all the time, so what would you like to drink?" he asked smiling, "well I would like The Drake and my wife will have the Lollipop passion." Erik put a lot of force in saying wife, his eyes were locked on Michael, and he got the hint and placed the drink orders.

"Jesus Erik, why did you look at that man like that?" You asked confused, "that nigga don't even look like that white girl loving, can't say Naruto and looks like shit ever red carpet ass nigga." Erik pouted, "Aw E are you jealous," you said in a baby voice, you reach over to grab his cheeks, "aw the baby is jealous of a dude that don't even know I am walking around earth it's cute." You teased "yeah whatever yo." He said in a low tone Michael retuned with your drinks, "so did you decide on what you are having?" "Yeah she is having my daughter in nine months." Erik said and tilling his head and taking a sip of his drink, "I'm sorry forgive him, he will have the Steak with a side of fries and I will have big cheesy." You say smiling trying to hold in the embarrassment from what Erik said.

"Did you really have to say that to that man?" "Yes." Erik said dryly, "you so fuckin petty, you know that?" "Yeah and you know I don't give a flying fuck." He said taking another sip, "you lucky you cute and make me laugh." You said now drinking "oh yeah you forgot to mention that I blow that back out and make you scream my name." he said biting his full bottom lip then smirking, "well if you be nice you can hear me yell your name tonight and other things." You take out one of the lollipop from the drink and start sucking it, Erik watched you suck on the lollipop like it was his manhood, as you sucked on it you were looking Erik right in his soul, you knew he was getting hard he shifted in his seat every two seconds, " Yo ite ite chill fo I bend ya thick ass over this table." You smiled at him with the lollipop still in your month you took it out of your mouth and put it back in your drink then sucked the liquor off. That mad Erik lose it " yo fuck the food you trying to hit this bathroom right quick, " our food is here baby." You say breaking eye contact." enjoy your food guys." Michael smiling at both of you, "yo when we leave here I'm going to break yo fuckin back on God." Erik said.

As you ate you talked about how you couldn't wait to get home and move in with Erik, this was a big deal you lived with your mother and grandmother for so long it will be kind of wired not waking up to the radio playing and your mother down stairs in her office. "You ready?" Erik asked eyes low, he was tipsy and so were you, you couldn't wait to get back you was planning on sucking the soul outta his pee hole. "Aye man I'm sorry for being rude before it's just I'm real protective over her." Erik says to Michael, "its okay I understand, you are a very lucky man." He says smiling, "yeah I am lucky, ite man take care." Erik shakes his hand and leaves.

"Get naked baby." Erik commanded in a low tone, you did as you were told you stood there naked in front of him he walked around you looking you up and down, he was like a lion stalking his prey he licked his full lips "you ready?" he asked " yes daddy" you respond " on your knees" he ordered and just like that you were on your knees; you looked up at him eyes full of lust, you open your mouth and stick out your tongue and flick at the tip of his dick then you ease him into your mouth he lets out a " fuck" you look up at him and move your head back and forth on his shaft you lick all around his growing erection you spit on it then you take in all of him gag, " Fuck baby" he moans he grabs your head and begins to fuck your face, he's trying not to cum fast but the wetness of your mouth is making it hard for him not to lose control he releases you then spit on his manhood and deep throat him " oh shit!" Erik growls you move faster and faster on his shaft sucking and twirling your tongue at the same time. You take his thickness out and begin to suck his balls while you suck his balls you stroke his cock, " fuck baby, shit, fuck," he is breathless he can't even complete his thoughts.

He throws you on the bed, "you wanna play huh? Well then let's play then." He says he takes out the pink handcuffs your eyes get wide and you lick your lips, "get yo ass over here." He commanded, he handcuffs your hands over your head, "you move one time your legs will be next." He starts with your neck sucking and biting leaving marks, he makes his way to your breast he sucks the left one first sending chills and making you arch your back in pleasure. He then moves to the right he's playing with your nipple between his teeth it hurts a little but feels so good then he sucks on it he pops it out of his mouth, " you like that baby?" he says against your skin, " Yess" you hiss, he takes his thick tongue and glides down your stomach " Oh shit!" you moan, he stops when he reaches your womanhood, he chuckles and goes to work on your buddle of never your legs are on his wide shoulders he is licking and sucking at your clit you need to hold on to something; the sheets a pillow anything this man is damn near sucking the life outta your body, " damn baby you taste so good." He says into your dripping cunt, he now at your entrance your pussy is drooling you wanna feel his tongue take you to another world. It's like he heard what you were thinking and he did it spelling out his name, then the whole alphabet, "OH FUCK! DADDY!" you scream you begin to grid yourself on his face, "what the fuck did I tell you? You so fuckin hard headed!" he spat "I'm sorry daddy I just wanted..." he grabbed the other set of cuffs and your panties you forced them into your mouth, "when I tell you to do something I mean that shit!" he growled (that's my favorite line in the whole movie oh my Gawd)

He cuffed your feet together and looked you in your eyes there was a mix of fear, passion and lust in your eyes as you looked back at him you saw his eyes go black, you knew Erik was no longer there but N'Jdaka had took his place. He stated off with the tip then inch by inch he filled you, your muffled moans just made him go deeper, "I see this is what you want huh? To be tied up and disrespected? For me to punish you? You like that shit don't you Bitch?" he spoke in a deep low tone that made your walls clinch around his dick. You shook your head yes, "nah you had so much mouth right? I wanna hear you beg for this dick bitch, tell me how it makes you feel, I wanna hear you say that this wet tight cunt belongs to me." Erik removed your panties from your mouth, " daddy I need you to fuck me please daddy please" you begged he moved in and out of you, his hands on your waist with each stroke your eyes rolled back in your skull, " Nah bitch I needs to hear you" he barked " FUCK DADDY YOU FEEL AMAZING!!" you tell at the top of your lungs you don't even care who heard yall at this point, " yeah just like that" Erik said through grit teeth. He was hitting every inch of your pussy you were on cloud nine he felt so good you were getting wetter and wetter. "You goin have my daughter right?" he asked breathlessly, "Yes daddy! Oh God yes!" You cried, "You going to have all my kids' right baby?" "Yes daddy I'm going to have all of your kids." You responded "you mine forever? You not going anywhere right princess?" he whispered in your ear "Oh fuck no daddy I'm yours forever, I promise I will never leave!" "That's it baby cream all over daddy's dick" he moaned "Fuck I'm cumin! Fuck I'm Cuming!" you cry out, "go head baby cum on daddy's dick." And you did your legs shaking your walls clinching juices running out of you like a waterfall. A few more strokes and he lets out a loud " FUCK!" and he cums inside of you your cum fused into each other that was the best sex yall ever had and you could not wait to do it again. "I love you(Y/N)" Erik said breathlessly and then kissed you. His lips felt good on your lips, he un cuffed your hands and feet you both got into bed and fall asleep

A few weeks later you are all moved into Erik apartment, but something is different with you, you are short with Erik, you don't want him touching you or kissing you everything about his being makes you mad, " Yo(Y/N) talk to me what did I do now?" Erik asked confused "Fuck off Erik I don't wanna talk to you God!" you spat back at him then slammed the door in his face. you looked at the calendar, your period wasn't here yet it's been three weeks, you just thought it was work and moving that was stressing you out another week went by and still nothing, you were still being short with Erik, he was sleeping on the coach to give you space. It was your day off and Erik was at work you went to the drug store to pick up a pregnancy test, you knew it wasn't that you just had to make sure, you took the test and a few minutes later the results were in, you just stared at the stick then you hard Erik come home, "baby I know work has been pissing you off but this the last week of us not speaking I'm sick of this shit." He called out to you, you didn't answer, he found you in the bathroom on the floor, and you looked up at him tears in your eyes, "what's that? What's wrong?" he asked confused you handed him the test he "Oh shit" he let out a smile crept on his face as he sat next to you, "is this for real?" you just shook your head, " I'm so sorry for how I acted that was the reason and I'm." before you finished he kissed your lips and whipped the tears from your eyes, " I can't believe I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to a dad baby, thank you" he said his smile even wider he hugged you, " um your welcome" you say laughing, he rubs your stomach "I can't wait to meet you Imani." Erik says "How do you know it's a girl already?" You asked laughing "I just do" he responds you share a kiss, you place your head on his shoulder and you both just look at the test in happiness.


End file.
